


The Violation of a Couple

by ashleybenlove



Category: Buzz Lightyear of Star Command, Toy Story (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Community: disney_kink, Episode: S01E40: Eye of the Tempest, F/M, Gen, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Slurs, to refer to a sex organ
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 23:51:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14964602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleybenlove/pseuds/ashleybenlove
Summary: The adult-but-teenaged daughter of Professor Lepton had, when Buzz Lightyear was captured by the evil Professor, decided to take it upon herself to force herself on Buzz, while he had been restrained, barely able to fight back, his arms and legs in shackles. She had torn the undergarment that Buzz wore underneath his suit, and…





	The Violation of a Couple

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this anonymously in July 2012 on the Disney Kink Meme for the prompt: "Any fandom. The male in the canon couple is raped. Neither he, nor the female, knows how to deal with it. Worse, he feels emasculated, and ponders whether a man can even be raped at all."
> 
> This is a different take on the events of the episode of Buzz Lightyear of Star Command, **Eye of the Tempest**. Bonnie Lepton's age is unstated in the episode, but I went with 18-19 (adult but still in the teen aged years).

The adult-but-teenaged daughter of Professor Lepton had, when Buzz Lightyear was captured by the evil Professor, decided to take it upon herself to force herself on Buzz, while he had been restrained, barely able to fight back, his arms and legs in shackles. She had torn the undergarment that Buzz wore underneath his suit, and… 

This young woman had raped Jessie’s husband. 

This young woman’s body had touched Buzz— had wrapped her young cunt around Buzz’s cock and had sexually assaulted him. 

The very idea that another woman had had Buzz inside of her was just repulsive to her. Not just because this woman had violated Buzz, but also because of that fact that his penis had been inside another woman— that, in some twisted way, even though he had not willingly done so, he had cheated on her: had broken their marriage vows. 

With her act of sexual violation, even if she had only touched one of them, she had violated the both of them. 

One of the awful things about it was that she remembered the Leptons— father and daughter, from all those years ago, back when Professor Lepton had been good and had worked for Star Command, and had been friends with Buzz and Jessie. Bonnie had been the flower girl at her wedding, after all. She had cried for days when the Leptons had gone missing. She remembered Bonnie the same way Buzz had, as a cute little child that she had babysat on occasion. And this sweet child had grown up and had raped Buzz. 

And Jessie did not know how to deal with this. How were they supposed to deal with this? She did not want to see Buzz naked because all she might think about was how that wretched woman had forcibly placed various parts of her body on him. How at some point while this woman had assaulted him, his body had betrayed him. And she did not want to think about the actual act that had happened to him. She couldn’t bear it.

She did not blame him, of course. She was not cruel enough to place the blame on the victim of the act. She blamed Bonnie Lepton, who had committed the disgusting violation of her husband. Who had, even as she was carted off to prison, had gloated that she had lost her virginity to Buzz Lightyear. But even if she did not blame him, she could not figure out how to deal with it, how to handle it. How were they supposed to process this and move on?

So, not being able to deal with it and not really wanting to, she had taken to sleeping in their spare bedroom, instead of in the bed she had shared with Buzz for so long. She could not handle lying in the bed that had long having been the setting for their sexual encounters, because of the very idea that they might have sex there. And somehow the idea of even initiating sex with him scared her so much. As if he would freak out on her if she was to show interest in him in a sexual way because it had only happened so recently.

 

 

It had been just over a month since that young woman— who Buzz had remembered mostly as a child under ten who Jessie had babysat her all those years ago— had done that unspeakable act to him. And in that time, his workload had been lessened considerably by Star Command orders so that he could recover from his ordeal. 

He had not quite recovered yet.

He had not managed to deal with all aspects of what had happened to him. Little Bonnie Lepton, who had been a flower girl at his wedding to Jessie more than a decade ago, had grown up, become an adult, and had taken something from him without his consent. And made him feel weak, helpless, without power. 

He was Buzz Lightyear, Space Ranger! He was not supposed to feel like this! He was strong and could take care of himself. Or he was supposed to be. 

This young woman had basically castrated him— not literally, but figuratively. In the actions that she had done, _touching_ him with various parts of her body, making him feel uncomfortable, ignoring him when he said he did not want it, asking her to stop what she was doing, to think about what she was considering doing, making his body react to her touch. He felt like he had lost a little bit of himself when she had placed her hands, her mouth, her vagina on his penis, and had forced him to climax. Like, he lost his penis in a way, like it had been left with that woman. 

He, like any lawman, knew what this crime was, at its very horrible soul. It was not about sex, but about power and control. And she had taken that away from him. But, she had also made the idea of sex feel sickening to him, and he had considered himself to be fairly sex positive before. 

He did not want to touch his own sex organ. Especially if it was sex related. He could not stomach the idea of masturbation. 

And he was grateful that his wife had not slept in their bed with him for a while. He trusted her, of course, but he did not want to have sex with her. He did not want to think about the idea of having sex with her. He was not even sure he could even perform the actions required. He did not want to. And as her husband, he should be able to carry out his marital duty.

All of this made him feel like less of a man. 

And what was worse, is that even though, he intellectually knew that both genders could be raped, he could not help but think at least a little bit, that as a male, who in order to have sexual intercourse, has to achieve an erection, that that made it somewhat like it was not rape. Like, a part of him had consented to the act. His body had reacted to this young woman touching him, his penis had become erect, and she had then performed sex acts with his body, used him for her own pleasure, had made sure to do so until he had to endure an orgasm. His body allowed her to do this to him. And not only had his body allowed her to do this to him, it had allowed a woman who was not his wife to touch him in such a way. 

He had so many questions. How could his body do that: allow someone who was not his wife the ability to touch him the way she touched him? Was he actually raped or did he simply react to the touch of a young woman who was attracted to him? Can men actually be raped? Or is it impossible because in a way his erection is consent? Did he like it? Did the orgasm mean that? Was it cheating? Did he cheat on his wife? How was he going to recover? Was he going to recover? How were he and his wife going to deal with this in the long run? Could they both recover from this violation on them? He wasn’t sure these questions could be answered or solved.


End file.
